Tristeza, Venganza y Reencuentro
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Ahí estaba el… golpeando con pura rabia el suelo; con furia, dolor y tristeza al no poder estado antes para ayudarla, ya que llego tarde(...).Se vengaría… en algún momento, lo haría… aunque tuviera que morir en el intento, porque jamás podría olvidar su hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas, tristeza, dolor, y… su último abrazo… y beso. Raking T por si las moscas xD.


_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :DDDD**_

_**Aquí vengo con otro fic de Hetalia! **_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Hiramuya-sama!**_

_**Aclaración: El dialogo que está en cursiva es un leve flashback**_

_**Ahora si a leer el fic! :DDD**_

_**Tristeza, Venganza y Reencuentro.**_

Ahí estaba el… golpeando con pura rabia el suelo; con furia, dolor y tristeza al no poder estado antes para ayudarla, ya que llego tarde.

Lo que ocurría era que su mujer… Helena conocida como la Antigua Grecia, en esta guerra (finalizada hace 2 horas) falleció por una herida en su costado (bastante profunda lamento decir) y Rómulo al enterarse, ya que enserio él no estaba enterado de la guerra— Helena sabía ocultar muy bien las cosas o él era un tremendo idiota enamorado al no darse cuenta de que le ocultaba algo— y llego tarde para cuando el bastardo de Germania la hirió en el costado de su linda cintura… la vio caer derrotada.

—_Tu gloria ha pasado Grecia… Tu hora ha llegado…Espero que puedas despedirte_— y así sin más se había retirado el muy bastardo.

Se vengaría… en algún momento, lo haría… aunque tuviera que morir en el intento, porque jamás podría olvidar su hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas, tristeza, dolor, y… su último abrazo… y beso.

Ese beso… que jamás olvidaría, el que nunca hubiera querido que terminara, el último beso que el recibiría de amor y que le daría a ella. Aquel lejano abrazo… fue el más triste que recibió… el cual le causo tanto dolor y enojo consigo mismo.

Pero… el nunca olvidaría sus finales palabras…

—_Rómulo… Cuida de los niños. Dile a Heracles que llego la hora de ocupar mi puesto; A Lovino que deje de maldecir tanto y que estudie, a Feliciano (cuando crezca) que me hubiera gustado verlo crecer junto con sus hermanos. Pero sobre todo diles a los tres por igual que los amo y amare por siempre, en donde quiera que esté y que los extrañare. Y a ti… que te amo y amare; te esperare en el más allá, para estar juntos de nuevo y… te voy a extrañar… Grandioso Rómulo el cual conquisto mi corazón._

_Y así… terminadas aquellas palabras… tuvo su último aliento._

Con más rabia que antes, seguía golpeando el suelo más fuerte; causando que su mano le sangrara, pero… ya no importaba… había perdido a su amada Grecia… quien nunca en su vida (ni porque Júpiter se lo rogara) le diría "Grandioso", ya que ella sabía que su ego le crecería… más de lo que estaba.

— Germania Magna… Esto no quedara así… Lo juro por el Rio Estigio*, que te matare y vengare a mi amada Grecia.

Tanto enojo invadía su ser, que sus dientes rechinaban. Tanta tristeza tenía dentro que lloraba silencioso. Tanta frustración tenía, que estaba arrodillado golpeando el suelo.

El ya no podía mirar a su amada… no podía mirar su hermoso cabello castaño, no podía observar su lindos labios, no conseguía girar su cabeza hacia su costado, para ver el hermoso rostro y la herida de muerte en el costado de la hermosa cintura de ella.

Aun quería creer que esto era un maldito sueño… del cual ya mismo quería despertar y que al abrir sus ojos encontrarla a su lado; pero… (Aunque no quisiera creerlo) no era una pesadilla, sino la pura realidad.

Pero… sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, por ella… por su amada… por su amada Grecia. Por lo que levantó la vista y se paró firmemente, para luego alzar entre sus brazos al cuerpo sin vida de su mujer.

Mientras caminaba hacia un prado lleno de flores, en donde cavaria la tumba (ya que era lugar muy alegre y le recordaba a ella), pensaba en aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos…

— _¡Rómulo! ¡Sos más pegajoso que la ambrosía! ¡Déjame caminar!_

Ya tan solo pensar en ese momento lo hacía sonreír.

— _¡Roma! ¡Basta! ¡No abraces tan fuerte a los niños! ¡Los dejaras sin aire! ¡Y Cuidado con Feliciano! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que tan solo tiene 5 meses?!_

Si él era muy bruto, no sabía ser delicado con el tema del cariño. No sabía cómo criaría a Lovino (este tenía 4 años), a Heracles (Quien ya sabía leer y tenía 6 años) y a Feliciano (Este tenía 12 meses). Se le haría complicado criarlos.

Al llegar a la pradera, dejo con cuidado el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa a un lado y comenzó a hacer la tumba. En eso, más recuerdos llegaron.

— _Rómulo… Sabes perfectamente que quiero que dejes un poco el alcohol, te enfermaras._

Extrañaría que lo regañara para cuidar su salud.

— _Roma, no te pongas ahora acaramelado. Que los niños están cerca y…_—_**suspira**_—_ están despiertos… idiota, no quiero que nos pillen. Quedaran traumados, espera a la noche pervertido ¿sí?_

Jeje, Realmente también echaría de menos esos momentos.

Cuando termina de excavar, se gira hacia donde está el cuerpo de su amada, la toma entre sus brazos y comienza realizarle los ritos especiales de entierro. Cuando acaba, la besa en forma de despedida, pero no para siempre porque ya en algún momento se verían de nuevo y la tendría entre sus brazos otra vez… viva.

Luego, se quita la capa y la envuelve con esa tela roja, para que después colocarla con mucho cuidado en la tumba y la sepulta.

Cuando finaliza, agarra una gran roca y con elementos de esculpir, comienza a grabar las siguientes palabras:

"_Aquí descansa en paz una gran mujer llamada Helena, quien era conocida como Antigua Grecia. Toda su vida fue llena de gloria y de felicidad, aunque había veces que le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos y era mandona. Que en paz descanse, la amada mujer de Rómulo; quien es conocido como Roma."_

Al terminar, coloca la piedra esculpida de forma vertical y la entierra la parte de debajo de esta; solo un poco para que puede estar parada.

— Amare*… te vendré a visitar, lo prometo— diciendo se retira, hacia su casa.

_**Siglos después…**_

Después de tantos siglos ahí estaba el, queriendo cumplir el juramento hecho hace algunos siglos. Ahora se encontraba chocando fervientemente espada contra espada contra Germania Magna, con puro odio entre los dos… estaban en un combate de vida o muerte… solo uno de ellos saldría vivo de esta gran pelea, y los dos esperaban poder volver a ver a sus nietos o hijos. También uno de ellos esperaba poder cobrar venganza, por una muerte que afecto mucho a todos sus hijos, junto con él.

Cada vez luchaban con más fuerza, las espadas soltaban chispas de tantas veces que fueron chocadas. Los dos tenían una gran fuerza de conquistadores (—_** MUYYY Genial **_—_**N/A: Cállate Roma ¬¬)**_ Ninguno sedería tan fácilmente, simplemente alguno tendría que caer muerto. Ahora mismo sus espadas estaban siendo forzadas a permanecer en cruz entre las dos.

— ¡Ríndete Rómulo! ¿No has planeado retirarte aún, anciano?— Pronuncio Germania.

— Me rendiré y no aún no lo considere... aunque no estaría mal un descansito, luego de derrotarte… y no soy anciano.

— ¡No seas terco! Y No me derrotaras tan fácil, así que… prepárate para ir al "_Inframundo"_, como le dices tú.

— Y tú también prepárate, ya que te llevare conmigo y no te burles de mi religión, Maldito.

Tanto Germania y Rómulo le aplicaban mucha más fuerza a sus ataques, hasta que sus armas se rompieron por tanta potencia aplicada en ellas, sus soldados les entregaron otras para que continuaran con su batalla final. Hasta que el líder de las Tribus Germánicas en un rápido movimiento le estacó su espada en el estómago, dejándole una herida muy grave.

— Mejor calla, Roma.

— Jeje… — ríe mientras sostiene su herida—Como te dije… No me moriré si tú no vienes conmigo.

— ¿Eh?

Y en ese instante Roma de una sola estocada le hunde su espada en el pecho. Ambos tenían heridas de muerte, ninguno quería abandonar este mundo… para cuidar a sus hijos y verlos crecer, pero no lograrían hacerlo vivos… sino los verían en el más allá.

— Aggg! Maldito seas… Rómulo.

— Jeje...te lo advertí —dijo con orgullo.

— ¿De qué?

— De que… no moriría sin llevarte conmigo.

—Estás loco…

—Si… estoy loco… pero no de ese sentido, sino que… estoy feliz de irme…

— ¿Eh?

— Así es… estoy feliz, porque podré descansar en paz por cumplir mi juramento y veré a mi linda Helena…

Luego… todo se había vuelto oscuro…

_**En el cielo…**_

Al Despertarse… se encontraba en un lugar muy hermoso, lleno de flores y alegría. Esto le extrañaba de cierta manera, pero quería conocer mejor el lugar y saber dónde estaba. Pero… vio a una mujer en la cima de una colina floreada, le resultaba familiar, por lo que se acercó un poco y… la reconoció.

— ¡Salve Helena! — grito lleno de felicidad al verla… de nuevo.

Y así corrió hacia ella, quien al darse sonrió con ternura y amor, al verlo.

— Hola Rómulo ¿Me has extrañado?

Claro que la había extrañado, le había costado sobrevivir sin ella todos esos siglos. Al estar frente a ella la besa… estaba lleno de felicidad, amor, ternura y añoranza, por verla a ella… su amada Helena.

Al separarse ella lo mira y le dice…

—Querido… ¿Es verdad que te has estado acostando con muchas mujeres? — lo regaña Helena con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? ¡Jajajaja! ¿Yo? ¡Jamás! ¿Querida, de donde sacaste esas suposiciones?

—Fácil… Te estuve vigilando.

En ese instante Rómulo se quedó de piedra…

—_Oh… maldición_ — pensó Roma.

_**Fiiiiiin!**_

_**Bueno lo siento si me quedo medio Cursi y OCC. Pero esque adoro a esta parejita :3**_

_**Apropósito… También perdonen si puse a Germania como el malo… esque no se me ocurría quien la podía asesinar! Gomen! Y él era justamente el que rondaba por mi cabeza.**_

_**Y puse que Lovino y Feliciano eran Hijos de Rómulo (Es el nombre real de Roma) porque lei por ahí que él les había dicho que le dijeran abuelo porque se sentía viejo… .-. Que tonto, aunque lo amo :3**_

_**Y lo de Heracles Karpusi… esque siempre me pregunte de quien (Aparte de la antigua Grecia) era hijo. Ósea quien era su padre. Lo mismo con Lovino y Feliciano ¿Quién era su madre? Y salió de mi cabecita que era Antigua Grecia ya que no se parecen a Antiguo Egipto xD**_

_**También… Lo que Germania y Rómulo se matan los dos al mismo tiempo a esto lo vi en una imagen muy copada xDD y me gustó la idea por lo que la tome en cuenta aquí :D**_

_*** Juro por el Rio Estigio: Este Juramento es algo que si o si tienes que cumplir ( o estos creían los antiguos griegos y romanos) ya que sino tendrías un castigo terrible, a este juramento lo podías tomar como última elección.**_

_***Amare: Amor en Latín (o así lo dice el traductor Google xD)**_

_**Me estoy olvidando de algo EXTREMADAMENTE importante.**_

_**Que es indicar él porque de algunos (o en este caso yo xD) creemos más obvia a esta pareja:**_

— _**Primero que nada, porque ¿No han notado que los romanos tienen los mismos Dioses, costumbres, estilo teatral, etc. Que los griegos? Pues por eso.**_

— _**Segundo (y el último punto xD) Que cada vez que el nombra a la Antigua Grecia lo dice así: "Ah! Mi amada Grecia" Ósea nunca he leído nada en lo que diga "Ah! Mi amada Egipto" Aparte suena raro ¬¬ (Lo siento para aquellos que les gusta esta pareja)**_

_**Ahora sí! Nos leemos! Besos! Sayonara! :DDD**_

_**Gracias a aquellos que leyeron hasta aquí! :DDDD**_

_**PD: Siento que el Titulo sea tan malo :/ **_

_**Ahora si (Otra vez) Adios! :D**_


End file.
